dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Updates
Hey peoples! Mel1995 here to update you about editing this wiki, and possibly other interesting tidbits about Dragon Booster and Dragon Booster: Academy. First off, we should nominate this wiki for Featured Wiki, so that even if we don't get a larger fanbase, we can get some people who can help us polish. The only thing we need to be able to nominate it is a blurb, which is just basicly a page tellig what Dragon Booster is about. The best way to do that is to include a really good quote (funny or otherwise) and then explain what the dragons are and then tell about how Artha becomes the Dragon Booster who is supposed to prevent a dragon-human war. Not too much more than that; we really just need to get people interested. Also, if you're going to do it, then two other things: One, include a link to youtube: DB eppie 1; and a link to the petition. No big, but I can't do it because I'm really busy as it is. Secondly, if you can create a better wiki logo, then that would be great. The one I've created to replace the yellow 'W' is pretty pathetic. Also, I've created an episode guide page that will link to a seperate page for each eppie. I'll be working on it, but that means an extra 39 pages. Not easy to do by myself. If you wish to help, then make sure you either go to the episode page and click on the particular eppie you want to summarize or copy-paste the name so you know that it'll link properly, including the puntuation and capitalization I've set. I'm just making sure you know this because even one extra/less capital can make a whole different page with headaches for everyone. Remember, I took up this wiki when I was barely even through catching up on the show back in February, so please fix anything that's not right and add extra info about characters and things. For now quality is better than quantity in regards to info. Once we're all sure that the pages we have at the moment are good, then go ahead and create some more pages that go into detail about the secondary characters, for example. Thanks to Skylii for polishing up our Artha and Boosters pages! Mel1995 19:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks to High_dive2 for some pics on eppie pages! Mel1995 20:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I've added an episode to the list! Yes, it's a prequal that the people on the Dragon Booster Forum will be animating, called the Alchemist!!! So, I'll be not only summarizing it, but also making a link to the actualy script. Isn't it cool?!?!?! Anyway, remember, quality before quanitiy! Mel1995 18:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) If anyone has pics of the Penn Stables peoples seperately, I have a character infobox template that I'll be making. Just replace the file name with the name of the pic of the character and....instructions on the template example page. Mel1995 23:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) So, I've also made the dragons' version, which I can show you to customize beyond what I have on this page: Template:Dragon Character Infobox Example Meh, haven't been on here for a good week or so. Anyway, just to get other people in the loop, I've made one more eppie summary and added a pic off of youtube. Will try to get more done, but at the moment I do have a life and may not be progressing as far as I'd like to. Mel1995 17:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back! Well, sort of. More fine-tuning, updating, and upgrading galore. Anyway, good job Dragonmaster1231 for the new pages! In case peoples haven't noticed, I'm starting to add categories as well. Now, at this point, while detail is EXTREMELY good, let's fill out this wiki with pages! I'm sure there are plenty to be made. Mel1995 23:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'm messing around now...don't be surprised by meaningless changes. Dragonmaster1231, thank you for your help! This wiki has almost doubled in size over the past three days! Mel1995 22:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. The recent changes widget is full of changes to the layout...but as long as you don't have a customized monaco layout, and you have the 'override my layout with the admin's' checked, then you should see a light blue and gold monaco layout. Mel1995 22:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet! The whole of Penn Stables is accounted for! (well, besides Fira...but she's not exactly part of the crew) Alright! We got a sitenotice, and we're starting to add images to the tops of character pages to show what crew they're part of, and I'm making up some Draonician-looking number icons for the secondary characters (eg, Kawake, Wulph, Ferryt, etc) to show what episode they appear in. (yes, I know I'm using letters as numbers, but seeing as I can't download the text anymore, it's all I can really do). Mel1995 15:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC)